Tu vergonzosa existencia
by ConfortablementeInsensible
Summary: Elizabeth Héderváry es proxima a casarse con el famoso musico Roderich, pero semanas antes de su boda ocurre algo que va contra toda ley fisica. Un amigo viene a cambiar todo, si tan solo aquel sujeto fuera real. Asi es, el solo era una ilusion de su niñez, hasta ahora. Hetalia / Mundo alterno, PruHun.
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

Prologo.

Nerviosismo.

Esa era la palabra que describía totalmente su estado de humor en ese justo y avergonzado momento, ahí estaba, parada justo donde el austriaco el cual era su pareja durante algunos años, él tomaba su mano mientras pronunciaba las palabras más peligrosas de toda una vida.

¿Te quieres casar conmigo? -

La tensión subió después de eso, su familia, amigos y seres que ella ni siquiera conocía pero de seguro su pareja si, estaban atentos, esperando la respuesta, el momento era tensión aclaro su garganta dispuesta a decir algo definitivo pero ¿Qué? No tenía opción además, ella lo amaba, a pesar de todo, pero era tan rápido, a lo lejos miro a su madre haciendo varias señas, no entendía absolutamente nada, pero ya sabía lo que diría realmente.

Sí. . . ¡acepto! –

Su primera respuesta fue seca, lo cual se dio cuenta al instante, lo tomo por el cuello y abrazo este con fuerza mientras pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad, según ella, salían de sus orbes, las personas aplaudían y celebraban, todos querían acercarse a la joven pareja ella enseñaba con una alegría pequeña su anillo, el símbolo de que estaría junto a esa persona toda su vida.

La idea la asustaba, así, pasaron semanas, tal vez dos, su madre no dejaba de llamar a su departamento haciendo millones de citas, vestido, peinado, zapatos, banquete, flores, iglesia, no sabía cuan duro seria todo eso, y aún más el hecho de que apenas y podía ver o hablar con su futuro marido, ya no le prestaba atención como antes, y si salían juntos, el terminaba en otra mesa conversando alegremente con otros, al final de todo eso tenía que decirle que era mejor que se fuera a casa sola, y el sin ninguna objeción aceptaba.

A veces, solo muy a veces, se decía si el hecho de decir si había sido un error, pero ¡claro que no lo era! Ella lo amaba, bien, eso le hizo creer él y todo el mundo.


	2. Chapter 2 Tu existencia es irreal

Capítulo 1

Tu existencia es irreal.

Citas . . . citas, pienso que hubiera sido mucho mejor planear toda mi boda en la vegas –

Pensó sutilmente la húngara mientras caminaba por las enormes avenidas de su ciudad, agotaba de la prueba absurda de millones de vestidos, los cuales, ninguno le gusto a su madre, ella había expuesto que le había agradado un vestido que estaba en una pequeña esquina, simple, largo hasta el suelo, con un escote abierto, pero no demasiado, con pequeñas piezas de joyería en el corseé que le daban un toque sutil y encantador a la prenda, pero su madre le dijo que era demasiado aburrido y caro para ello, no opto más que quedarse callada así fue toda su vida.

Las calles prendían sus faroles, ya era demasiado tarde y había prometido estar en casa de Emma para conversar con detalle sus problemas, antes de que explotara, necesitaba una amiga, un compañero, una persona que escuchara sus inseguridades, opiniones y bromas, algo que nunca tuvo el lujo de tener.

Un amigo de verdad.

Todos eran criaturas falsas y superficiales en un mundo consumista, ¿tanto era pedir un ser humano con sentimientos de verdad?, Ideas, ideas tontas que se le ocurrían mientras caminaba y más tarde se hacía, faltaba una pequeña cuadra para llegar a su destino, pero la luz del semáforo se volvió verde, y tuvo que parar, diablos, la vida estaba en contra suya, una mueca se formó de sus labios arrugando la nariz, algo que hacía mucho de pequeña cuando se molestaba.

No hagas eso, te saldrán arrugas, y nadie querrá a una novia vieja ¿no? –

Aquello la hizo sonrojar con fuerza volteando a ver rápidamente al dueño de la gruesa e irritante voz, sus ojos se posaron en aquel hombre, piel pálida como el color de la leche, tan fina que podría quemarse con el frio, cabello blanco, como si usara pigmentos costoso para teñirlo, pero no, sin duda era natural, y aquellos ojos, rojos, como si te matara de una sola mirada, nadie normal realmente podía resistirla ni unos segundos, desvió totalmente su mirada haciendo que no había escuchado nada, pero era imposible.

La niña se molestó, ¡ha! No cambias mucho Eli –

Eli, ¿Cómo sabia su nombre? Tal vez era amigo de Roderich, pero ciertamente lo dudaba, siempre en el grupo social del austriaco nunca había personas con esa apariencia o modales, se giró de nuevo a verle molesta, su risa burlona bastaba para enfurecerse aún más.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? O de mi compromiso, te juro que si no me lo dices ahora te golpeare justo en tus . . . ¡

Había exclamado de forma nada femenina, tantos modales fingidos a la basura, el albino solo había soltado un bufido para atraerle hacia él, una calidez extraña invadía a la castaña, entonces, un fuerte ''Deja vu'' azoto su memoria, recordaba, algo tan borroso y viejo entre sus recuerdos. . .

/Flashback/

Una pequeña niña con enorme cabello castaño corría a profundidades de su hogar, entre los enormes pasillos, encerrándose después en su habitación, reía sin parar mientras se dirigía a sacar un pequeño juego de té, y colocarlo en una pequeña mesa, hacia señas mientras se sentaba un una sillita sosteniendo su delicada taza entre sus dedos tomando de una forma divertida y burlona.

Si Gilbert no se sienta no tendrá pastelillos –

Pronuncio entre risas extendiendo un platon de galletas, que fueron tomadas por un menor, cabello blanco, y piel pálida, sus mejillas siempre se coloreaban ante el clima de la casa, el cual siempre era frio, el albino reía de forma fuerte y estruendosa tomando una taza igualmente mientras caminaba de manera lenta.

Oh si, mírenme, soy Eli y tomo te como toda una boba –

Dijo burlón sacándole la lengua a esta, la pequeña se enfureció levantándose de la silla empujándolo mientras tiraba de sus cabellos mientras reía de forma incontrolable al igual que el otro, sus violentos juegos, eran motivo de diversión solo entre ellos.

¡ELIZABETH CON QUIEN HABLAS! –

La voz de su madre hizo que parara su pequeño juego de inmediato, sentía como subía las escaleras de forma rápida abriendo la puerta de golpe encontrando a la castaña sola y asustada ante la pesada mirada de su madre.

¿Hablando sola de nuevo? Es todo, iras conmigo, no querer que juegos sola o que lo hagas sin mi supervisión.

P-Pero no estoy sola, ¡estoy con Gilbert! –

¿De nuevo con tu amigo imaginario? Entiende, necesitas amigos de verdad-

¡No quiero! Los niños que me presentas no son niños, no juegan, no corren –

Porque están madurando cariño , y tú también deberías hacer lo mismo –

Después de aquella discusión bastante absurda entre una niña de 8 años, siempre que iba al columpio de su hogar para encontrarse con el misterioso menor, no estaba, no lo estuvo desde ese día, Comprendiendo que esa sería la etapa de dejar todo lo que alguna vez la hizo sonreír de verdad.

/Fin del Flashback /

S-Suéltame, -

Dijo temerosa la castaña, había olvidado a su pequeña infancia en un cajón mental, recordaba lo feliz que era al lado de aquella ilusión en forma de infante que alguna vez tuvo, El albino se separó de ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras deducía lo que pensaba.

Eli, ¿No me recuerdas? Yo sé que sí, tuve que poner un recuerdo en tu mente, estas bloqueada hasta los pies, Elizabeth, soy Gilbert –

Oh no, eso fue un golpe mental, ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Se había vuelto loca realmente entre tanto preparativo para la boda? Sus delirios estaban llegando demasiado lejos.

¿Q-Q-Que? No, no, no debe confundirme, yo. . . no, no puede ser verdad, yo deje de ver a Gilbert desde. . –

Desde el día en que discutiste con tu madre, lo sé, no quise causarte problemas realmente, deje que continuaras sin mí, que te volvieras en la mujer que querías –

¿Y como sabes que quería eso? ¡H-Habían noches enteras! Donde lloraba suplicando tu nombre, todas esas noches, donde mi madre me abofeteaba para que dejara el llanto aun lado, Tu. . . si realmente eres Gilbert, solo dime una cosa, ¿Me veía tonta jugando te? –

Dijo con las lágrimas acariciando sus mejillas encendidas de la vergüenza, una ilusión que le parecía dolora, y a la vez, agradecía que, aun que sonaba poco normal, agradecía que estuviera de vuelta con ella, pero si realmente es quien dice ser entonces.

De nuevo hablo sola ¿Verdad? –

Pregunto al albino, el rio de aquella forma, fuerte y estruendosa, la genta lo miraba de forma rara susurrando varias cosas, sobre él, entonces ERA ¡REAL! Como paso, nunca sabrá realmente.

Por ahora, no, vengo a ayudarte, tu boda es más que un desastre y siento tu mejor a migo vengo por ti, para que no seas la novia más idiota del mundo-

El sentido de humor de Gilbert lo había olvidado, de niño era tan burlón y travieso, que hacía que lo quisieras golpear para después abrazarlo, el al parecer tampoco cambio, a no ser por su apariencia que de un principio la hizo a acalorar.

Rápidamente negó con la cabeza golpeándole la cien al contrario con fuerza, riendo de forma ligera y sutil ante la reacción adolorida de su compañero.

¿Me ayudaras? Bien, será otro día, hoy tengo que . . .-

Había olvidado a Emma completamente, bufo ante todo y se dio la vuelta a su hogar, lo miro interrogante para después confiar algo que tenía en duda hace poco.

Cuándo te ibas después de jugar conmigo. . . . ¿Dónde dormías? –

Pregunto de forma curiosa mirándolo de cerca.

Donde cayera, no era tan malo, casi siempre dormía en el bosque –

Admitió el más alto ante la castaña sonriendo con aquella malicia propia de su persona, después suspiro agotado, cambio drástico en su personalidad ante la húngara.

De hecho, eh estado en un hotel los últimos días, no es lindo pero es barato, -

Hotel, ha Gilbert sí que has caído bajo, Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo, ¡D-Digo! En mi casa, no conmigo realmente a-ah –

El albino arqueo la ceja de forma interrogante, los humanos siempre tan sucios en mente y cuerpo, pero viniendo de aquella que consideraba aun la pequeña castaña que siempre usaba vestidos color verde era extraño y raramente divertido.

Oye tranquila, la única pervertida aquí eres tú, Bien quieres que me quede contigo, lo hare, mañana adelantaremos la cita de las flores, porque se eso lo tienes pendiente mañana tonta. –

¿Cómo lo sabes? -

Soy adivino, . . . mentira, solo lo sé, y tengo una idea sobre que flores te gustarían –

Mi madre quiere que sean rosas rojas –

¿Y cuál es tu flor favorita? –

No recuerdo. . . no creo tener una, ¿Oh si? –

Mañana será un día largo, creo que mejor me llevas a dormir boba –

La castaña sonrió, y caminaron juntos ante la obscuridad hacia el pequeño departamento de húngara, quien estuvo contándole a su ''compañero'' las desventuras que tuvo a lo largo de su vida, su madre, roderich, su trabajo, su falta de atención, y su falta de seres queridos, y por aquella vez, después de mucho tiempo, Elizabeth se sintió como alguien normal, contándole a alguien ''especial'' sobre ella, se sintió humana por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al llegar a su hogar, Gilbert recomendó que se acostara ya que se lo repetía muchas veces, ''Mañana sería un día agotador'' ella hizo caso, temiendo a que no estaría en la mañana y todo hubiera sido un afortunado sueño.

¿Estarás aquí por la mañana? –

Pregunto la húngara de forma preocupada, mientras se recostaba en la cama individual que había escogido para ella.

Lo estaré cuando tú lo necesites . . .-

Confirmo el albino sonriendo desde el marco de la puerta, La chica no tuvo más que confiar en sus palabras, y dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, el alemán salió de ahí mirando una vez más a aquella figura femenina que dormía tranquilamente en la cama liberando un suspiro bastante suave, regreso a la sala de la estancia para encontrarse sentado a nada más que su supervisor en aquella ''misión''.

Bruder, te dije un millón de veces que aceptar una misión vencida traía consecuencias –

Dijo un alto, aun más que el mismo Gilbert, rubio y con una dura mirada de color celeste.

Oh, vamos Ludwig, ella es especial, tengo que ayudarle, es nuestro deber, y lo sabes tonto –

Está bien, pero hay reglas hermano, y la más importante de ellas es: No te enamores –

Eso le llego como una navaja al pecho a nuestro albino asistiendo nervioso ante el fornido alemán que llevaba nota de lo que decía, asegurándose de ninguna irregularidad en el trato de guardianes a protegidos.

C-Calma West, lo hare bien, ahora deja dormir al asombroso yo, fuera, fuera –

Corrió al rubio con un repetido ademan de manos, el ojiazul sin más, desapareció como el aire, cuando este se fue, suspiro tranquilo y después nervioso, no debía romper las reglas, no otra vez.


End file.
